With the goal of more objective lymphoma diagnosis, the purpose of this study is to compare histologic diagnosis and the following different methods for evaluating the proliferative rate of the non-Hodgkin's lymphomas: flow cytometric DNA analysis, transferrin receptor expression and immunohistologic Ki-67 expression.